¿Y que nos depara el futuro? ¿La Evolución o la Extinción?
by flayjunior15
Summary: Pensamientos y reflexiones de Char Aznable al final de la Batalla de A Baoa Qu (específicamente al final de la serie original del 79) alcanzado y cumplido su objetivo principal de venganza ¿Qué mas le podrá deparar el futuro a el? ¿Podrá evolucionar como Newtype y persona o acaso el camino que tiene por delante es tan oscuro que le trucara sus nuevos sueños?


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda de antemano. Gracias.

…

_**¿Y que nos depara el futuro? ¿La Evolución o la Extinción?**_

**06 de Enero del Año 0080, Universal Century**

La frialdad y oscuridad del espacio, era todo lo que se podía ver atravez de la escotilla de una de las ventanas grandes de la enorme nave de gran longitud de color rojo que surcaba en esos momentos el espacio desconocido. Dirigiéndose hasta ese momento hacia una dirección desconocida para el hombre común, pero para los ocupantes a bordo sabían exactamente hacia donde se dirigían, aun cuando el camino parecía frio y oscuro.

Y eso es lo que el enorme e infinito espacio denotaba, en su enorme manto este cubría grandes extensiones de infinitas galaxias desde donde habitaban una multitud de planetas, asteroides, meteoritos y otros objetos cósmicos que surcaban ese vasto e infinito "Cielo" Negro. Resultaba ilógico que aun con mencionar la palabra "infinito" en el espacio, aun existían razas que en su pequeño espacio dentro de su propio sistema solar, se dedicaran a causar guerras sin control y sin sentido en busca de la supremacía y quien sería el encargado en dirigir al siguiente paso evolutivo en la especie, en este caso, la humana.

La especie humana, aquella que ha logrado conseguir lo que pocas especies en el universo han podido y es evolucionar de una manera que ya son capaces de alcanzar las estrellas con las cuales soñaban en alcanzar cuando apenas eran una civilización primitiva y ahora que poseen la tecnología y los medios para subsistir en ese ambiente tan hostil y parcialmente desconocido aun que es el espacio. ¿Por qué gastan lo que quedan de sus energías en querer matarse mutuamente por causas que podrían considerarse ridículas si se piensa mejor? ¿Por qué no emplearla para algo mejor, como conducir a la humanidad a aquella puerta que se les ha abierto en pos de expandir su civilización y su especie hasta la perpetuidad en el espacio?

Era lo que estaban atravesando en estos momentos la especie humana, o más bien atravesó hasta hace un par de días cuando aquella gran guerra entre ellos casi los condujo hasta su inevitable extinción, pero pudo ser detenida a tiempo y ganada por uno de los dos bandos enfrentados, el cual ahora tendría la tarea de reconstruir lo que quedara y guiar a la humanidad a explorar el espacio profundo.

Era recién adentrados el año 0080 del nuevo calendario Universal Century, hace tan solo tres días fue que había terminado en vísperas de año nuevo, la terrible y épica batalla de A Baoa Qu, la cual se habían enfrentado los ejércitos del grupo de colonias alejadas de la tierra Side 3, llamadas a si misma el principado de Zeon, y el ejército de las fuerzas espaciales del gobierno de la Federación Terrestre, el cual era el gobierno titular y encargado de la gobernación y ejercer su poder e influencia en la tierra en su totalidad, en la mayoría de colonias que circundaban el espacio y las ciudades estacionadas en la luna. La guerra había comenzado como una guerra independista de parte de un grupo grande de colonias más adelantadas tecnológicamente a las fuerzas de la Federación en sus mejores tiempos y por ende que bajo el mando de la familia Zabi, hayan decidido lanzar una campaña de independencia fuera de las manos de la federación terrestre.

El tiempo que había durado esta guerra aunque poco para estándares modernos, para la humanidad que se vio envuelta casi en su totalidad en esta cruenta guerra civil espacial que abarcaba casi toda la vía láctea, había sido un tiempo muy largo y agotador a pesar que la guerra en si había durado aproximadamente un año. Por ende que fuera llamada en vísperas de haber terminado recientemente una vez había acabado la sangrienta batalla de A Baoa Qu el 31 de diciembre y al día siguiente se había formado el armisticio que daba por concluida la "Guerra de un Año" entre ambas naciones. El saldo de los muertos había alcanzado más de la mitad de la población humana tanto de la tierra como de aquellas que vivían en el espacio en colonias o ciudades lunares.

Muchas vidas fueron desperdiciadas cruelmente por la crueldad del mismo destino o de la propia naturaleza humana misma, independiente que los culpables hayan sido en un comienzo los del gobierno de la Federación Terrestre o la familia Zabi que lideraba el Principado de Zeon, lo cierto es que ninguno se había quedado excluido del daño causado a la vía láctea a excepción quizás de la gente que vivían en las colonias de Side 6, neutrales a este conflicto. Pero el, en especial él, tampoco había quedado excluido de este conflicto galáctico.

Asi eran los pensamientos que pululaban por la cabeza de un hombre adulto joven, que pasaba por veinte, de cabello rubio ondulado y profundos ojos azules, vestido de un uniforme militar de Zeon de color rojo con bordados dorados en formas de estrellas, pero con una máscara cubriéndole parte de su rostro y un casco militar posado debajo de uno de sus brazos. El hombre en cuestión miraba atravez de la ventana frontal de la enorme nave la cual era la que surcaba el espacio en esos momentos rumbo a un destino desconocido para el aun cuando se lo habían dicho.

El nombre de esta persona era Char Aznable, el temible piloto de Mobile Suit y As de Zeon, llamado también como el "Cometa Rojo" tanto por sus aliados y enemigos por igual, el cual se encontraba en estos momentos dentro de una nave de clase Gwazine de color rojo, y que se dirigía hacia una fortaleza/Asteroide de Zeon escondida lejos de las fuerzas de la Federación Terrestre, en una base de asteroides en Júpiter llamada Axis.

Char no tenía ni idea de adonde se dirigía su destino, y no hablaba de la ubicación de la mencionada base sino de su vida en adelante en general. Finalmente había cumplido su propósito primario que fue la razón por la cual él se unió a las filas de Zeon y era vengar la muerte de su padre, asesinado al parecer por la que fuese su persona de más confianza, el antiguo soberano del principado de Zeon Degwin Sodo Zabi. Y después de la persecución que su familia tuvo que sufrir para salvarse de varios atentados contra su vida, y refugiarse un tiempo en la tierra con la ayuda de Jimba Ral; El padre de Ramba Ral.

Si había logrado cumplir su misión y finalmente vengarse de la muerte de su familia, _¿Qué más podía depararle la vida ahora a el?..._mirando a través de la ventana que estaba en la parte superior y frontal del Gwazine, solo podía más que vislumbrar el camino que ahora le deparaba, uno oscuro como el frio espacio que tenía al frente, con pequeños puntos de estrellas a las distancias, que podían vislumbrar en parte las pequeñas luces que podían alcanzar aun su caótica alma por dentro suyo.

Su mente en ese momento no pudo más que hacer un viaje al pasado, quizás el rememorando aquellos momentos felices de su vida, que contándolos con los dedos eran pocos, pero la mayor parte de ellos estaban en lo que había sido su niñez.

…**.**

_**FLASH BACK (Escena Retrospectiva) **_

_**Junio de 0068, Universal Century**_

_**Colonias de Side 3 (Lagrange 2), Republica de Zeon**_

"_¡vamos Artesia! ¡Sigue corriendo! ¡A que no me atrapas! Jajaja…" gritaba un joven niño de cabellos rubio y profundos ojos azules corriendo por los pasillos de una casa grande, que podría compararse con una mansión, el nombre de este niño era Casval Rem Deikun_

"_¡espérame hermano! ¡No seas malo!" le gritaba a su vez una pequeña niña más joven también de cabellos rubios y de ojos también azules_

_Ambos niños estaban corriendo y jugando para ver quién de los dos llegaba primero a la sala principal de la gran mansión donde se encontraba la persona que había llegado hasta hace poco y que querían volver a ver _

"_¡Señor Casval, Señorita Artesia, por favor no corran por los pasillos de la casa! ¡Pueden lastimarse!" hablo una de las criadas de la casa tratando de perseguir a los dos niños corredizos quienes sonreían mientras corrían _

_Luego de unos minutos de correr llegaron hasta la sala principal donde se recibía a los invitados, pero aquella persona ahora de pie y mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior no era ningún invitado de la mansión _

"_¡papa!" grito el pequeño niño Casval como llego hasta la sala para recibir a su progenitor después de tanto tiempo_

"_¡papa!" le secundaba la pequeña niña Artesia también _

_El susodicho mencionado volteo hacia los niños y sonrió de manera cálida cuando estos se abalanzaron para abrazarlo, dándole la bienvenida de regreso a casa_

"_¡bienvenido a casa papa!" dijo el pequeño varón junto con la niña _

_El adulto sonrió antes las palabras de sus vástagos, y procedió a acariciarles la cabeza con cariño cuando llego la empleada que los perseguía_

"_¡OH, Señor Deikum! ¡Disculpe la intromisión! tuve que perseguir a los niños por temor que se lastimaran corriendo por toda la casa, uff" terminaba de decir la pobre empleada suspirando ganándose una pequeña risa de Zeon Deikum_

_El hombre que lucía mayor y entrado en muchos años ya, con cabello y barba prominente de color gris, y con algunas arrugas denotándose en su rostro y que podía lucir cansado después de una vida tan ajetreada en la política, era Zeon Zum Deikum, padre de los niños Casval y Artesia_

"_no se preocupe, seguro estaban extrañándome, puede retirarse tranquila, yo me hare cargo a partir de ahora" le respondió el famoso Zeon de manera amable a lo que la empleada pudo retirarse para finalmente descansar después de haber corrido_

"_bueno niños, recuerden que no deben correr en la casa, sino pueden lastimarse o romper algo…además de hacer corretear a las pobres empleadas de servicio jeje" le respondió el hombre mayor riendo lo mismo que sus hijos y sentándose en uno de los muebles lujosos de la sala principal_

"_si, disculpa papa, pero cuando oímos la noticia de tu regreso, no pudimos esperar para venir" le hablaba el hijo varón Casval sentado a uno de los lados de su progenitor lo mismo que Artesia en el otro lado_

"_je bien, me alegra que sigan llenos de vida, pero ¿Dónde está su madre en dado caso?" le pregunta el viejo Zeon Deikum a sus hijos en uno de los pocos momentos de los cuales podía compartir con ellos debido a su ajetreada vida política _

"_ella no esta en este momento, salió pero dijo que regresaría pronto…a todo esto, ¿cómo te fue en tus discursos por todas las colonias papa?" le preguntaba un joven Casval muy entusiasmado por saber más de lo que hacía su padre a lo que el no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír por la curiosidad inherente de su hijo por lo que hacía y porque lo hacia_

_Él era un conocido político y a su vez un filósofo muy conocido y respetado en las colonias y en todo el espacio, por ende que haya sido nombrado como jefe del Side 3, que era en donde vivían él y su familia. Sus principales enseñanzas eran sobre que la tierra al ser patrimonio del origen de la humanidad debería ser abandonada para vivir en el espacio y dejarla sanar de sus heridas causadas por el hombre. Y que todas las colonias espaciales y ciudades lunares deberían ser independientes de la Federación Terrestre gobernada por la llamada 'clase elite', considerada las más no solo rica sino también la más arrogante de la humanidad. También fue impulsor de la teoría Newtype, que creían que los seres humanos, que han necesitado para comunicarse unos a otros atravez del tiempo, con el tiempo desarrollarían un sexto sentido para comunicarse mentalmente._

_Sus enseñanzas habían logrado cautivar y ser bien recibidas y aceptadas por la mayoría si no es que todos los habitantes en el espacio, por ende que muchas veces los viajes por asuntos políticos o de dar discursos educativos fueran muy frecuentes por lo que le quedaba poco tiempo para estar con sus hijos, aun asi le alegraba de sobremanera que su pequeño hijo Casval entendiera lo que él hacía y le tomara gusto a lo que hacía. Quizás un día, cuando su tiempo le llegue, su hijo pueda continuar sus enseñanzas que él ahora estaba dictando al espacio. _

_Aunque su pequeña hija era un caso diferente, quizás aún por la minoría de edad, esperaba en parte que ella también pudiera seguir sus enseñanzas aunque fuera de distinta manera cuando tuviera más edad para saber discernir y pensar más maduramente; pero por el momento ambos eran solo niños y debía de recordárselo siempre antes de pensar en esas cosas, todo a su debido tiempo, era lo que siempre decía en sus largos discursos por el espacio_

"_muy bien hijo mío, mucha gente como siempre me escucho, al menos eso demuestra que hay un interés por solo oírme hablar jeje" hablo Zeom Deikum riéndose con sus hijos que rieron a la pequeña broma también hasta que fue el pequeño Casval quien hablo _

"_pero eso significa que hay gente que te está escuchando, es porque lo que dices es verdad ¿cierto? A mí me gusta oírte hablar, y verte inspirar a la gente, ¡realmente espero hacerlo también yo cuando sea grande!" hablo el joven Casval como un devoto a su palabra lo cual hizo sonreír a su padre_

_La vida humana podría ser corta y frágil, pero mientras haya un legado que preservar no solo como especie sino como persona y hombre, los cuales fueran legados de buena manera no solo en lo material sino espiritual en su descendencia significaría que todo por lo que ha luchado y creado no fuese en vano_

"_todo a su debido tiempo hijo, todo a su debido tiempo, aun eres joven y te falta crecer, aunque espero sinceramente el día que te decidas por hacerlo, esa será tu decisión y solo tuya, no lo olvides" le respondió su padre Zeon revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente a su hijo _

"_¡hey papa! Eso significaría que hoy te quedaras con nosotros! ¿Verdad?" le pregunto la joven Artesia a su padre un poco envidiosa que no fuera parte de la conversación entre ambos aun sino entendiera mucho de lo que decían debido a su corta edad _

"_jeje, hoy no hija, en la tarde deberé de ir al parque central de esta colonia y dar un discurso televisado a la mayoría de personas viviendo en el espacio, será el último que hare en este tiempo lo prometo, del resto de este mes estare aquí descansando y con ustedes, deben de haberme extrañado mucho, ¿verdad?" dijo el hombre mayor a lo que su pequeña hija hizo pucheros con su angelical cara _

"_¡no es justo! ¡Dijiste que después al regresar a casa, te estarías más tiempo con nosotros!" dijo la pequeña Artesia con su cara triste y haciendo pucheros que hizo reír al hombre mayor por lo divertido y lindo que hacia su hija _

"_lo sé, lo sé, pero debido a algunos problemas en las agendas y cronograma de mi trabajo, no pude hablar mucho o nada a la mayoría de personas en el espacio, solo reuniones con gente política como yo, por lo que mucha gente estaría impaciente de no oírme hablar al menos en un buen tiempo…eso les da esperanza y las inspira, ojala algún día cuando crezcas más lo entiendas mi pequeña princesa" le dijo el hombre mayor pasando a besar la cabeza de su pequeña hija con cariño_

_La niña solo sonrió y procedió a abrazarlo por igual lo mismo que su hijo y el solo se sonrió sintiéndose agradecido con el destino por tener esta vida al lado de las personas que amaba y con quienes compartir sus logros_

"_bueno, bueno…pero espero que entre esa esperanza que anhelas hagamos parte nosotros también, Zeon" hablo una voz a espaldas del hombre mayor que volteándose miro a una joven mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules también y vestida con un vestido fino y sonriéndole cariñosamente _

"_¡mama!" gritaron los pequeños quienes después de levantarse del mueble junto con su padre procedieron a ir a abrazar a la joven quien resulto ser su madre, Astraia Tor Deikum_

"_hola cariños, veo que su padre llego antes de lo esperado… ¿Cómo te fue querido?" decía la joven mujer rubia llamada Astraia, esposa de Zeon Deikum y madre de los jóvenes Casval y Artesia que ahora la abrazaban_

"_muy bien Astraia, supongo que ya nos oistes hace unos momentos" hablo el hombre para acercarse hasta su esposa y darle un beso en sus labios, añorando hacer eso desde hace tiempo en que estuvo ausente _

"_pues sí, pero espero cumplas tu promesa de después de hacer el discurso hoy en la tarde, el tener tiempo de sobra para nosotros que tanto yo como los niños te hemos extrañado mucho querido" hablo la joven mujer abrazándose su esposo junto a sus pequeños hijos_

_Los cuatros reunidos y abrazados parecían una verdadera familia feliz, de hecho lo eran, y que a pesar de las largas ausencias del esposo y padre, su mujer continuaba devota a él, sabiendo del enorme trabajo que el intentaba hacer en unir más a la gente del espacio en aquel entorno tan hostil donde todos deben de estar unidos para un mismo camino a seguir_

_Quizás el sueño de una familia idílica fuera nada más que eso, simples sueños y eso muy pocas veces se suscitara en la realidad, pero para ellos que la conformaban era más que suficiente el pasar el poco tiempo juntos y el resto ayudar en lo que pudieran a la unión de los Spacenoids en busca de un futuro mejor y más esperanzador_

_Su esposa Astraia lo entendía, y si bien sus ausencias podían ponerla triste, la dicha de su regreso más prolongado aumentaba la efusividad de ella que trataba de calmar estando ella sola con los niños que educaba y enseñaba lo que su padre hacía por el bien común de la gente, y en sus ratos aburridos les cantaba a sus hijos canciones para calmarlos o jugar con ellos, producto de haber sido una cantante en el pasado cuando él la conoció, aunque a veces él pensaba si ella no sentía tristeza por no haber cumplido su sueño de cantar, pero ella siempre le decía afablemente que lo más importante ahora eran él y sus hijos y ya miraría que haría ella cuando todo acabara (ósea el trabajo que tenia de el de independizar las colonias de la Federación Terrestre) _

_El momento de ensoñación de estar reunidos termino y los cuatro procedieron a salir al jardín, en espera de la tarde donde nuevamente el hombre y cabeza del hogar tendría que salir por última vez en un largo tiempo antes de quedarse con ellos una larga temporada, solo que esta vez el no estaría solo…_

…**.**

_Su familia decidió acompañarlo al parque donde el hablaría por última vez en un tiempo, siendo televisado por todos los medios para la gente del espacio, y también a algunos medios que se encargarían de transmitir la noticia a la tierra…si bien Zeon dijo que podría ir solo, su esposa e hijos igualmente decidieron acompañarlo estando esta vez en la misma colonia y no lejos, por lo que no vieron problema en ir con él, y que todo el mundo viera que la familia de aquel que proclamaba un gran futuro para la humanidad no estaba solo, y eso era algo que Deikum desde lo más profundo de su corazón apreciaba_

"_bien, señores y señoras, con ustedes el señor Zeon Deikum ahora dará unas palabras relacionadas con la gente del espacio, y con los últimos sucesos que han acontecido en concernencia con el gobierno de la Federación Terrestre respecto a su postura de querer aun imponernos condiciones para nuestra absoluta independencia…aquí el señor Deikum" hablo un vocero en medio de una tarima hecha de madera en el parque principal de la colonia donde residían la familia de Zeon y siendo televisada a todo el hemisferio de la __esfera terrestre (tierra, colonias espaciales, ciudades lunares)_

_El hombre mayor se paró de la silla donde estaba sentado detrás del vocero junto a los demás miembros de su familia que decidieron acompañarlo y estar a su lado, luego de un último vistazo a su familia y un asentimiento de su esposa, él se dirigió con paso seguro y firme aun para su edad hasta el estrado para poder hablar mejor por el micrófono _

_Tosiendo un poco para aclarar su voz, procedió a hablar "buenas tarde damas y caballeros, me alegra que en este momento estén aquí escuchándome, el siguiente motivo es para comunicarles que estamos a tan solo un paso de nuestra pronto independencia total del gobierno de la Federación Terrestre, si bien aún se notan reticencias por parte de esta y muchos aun gobernantes del gobierno es la Esfera Terrestre aun quieren sacar provecho de nuestra revolución espacial, imponiéndonos más condiciones o arreglos, lo cierto es que no vamos a ceder a ninguna de sus peticiones hasta no haber logrado la independencia y libertad total del yugo de su mandato" hablo el hombre mayor recibiendo vítores de la multitud reunida en el parque y alrededores también, hasta gente en edificios y construcciones cercanas que se subían para poder escucharlo hablar en otro de sus más grandes momentos _

"_Sin embargo eso no significa que aunque seamos libres y consigamos nuestra libertad fuera de las cadenas de le Federación, no hay que olvidar de donde es que venimos, y donde es que nacieron nuestras almas…de la tierra misma. Nuestro planeta sagrado y cuna no solo de nuestra civilización sino también de nuestra especie…si bien vivir en el espacio nos ha dado enormes beneficios no solo para perpetuar nuestra inmortalidad sino también para nuestro siguiente paso en nuestra evolución._

_El universo es un nuevo entorno, lo cual ha obligado a la humanidad a cambiar, si la primera parte en la evolución del ser humano, fue su evolución a partir de un primate a un humano, y la segunda etapa de su evolución fue su descubrimiento del feudalismo y de creencias religiosas arcaicas que más que ayudar a nuestra paso hacia delante como especie nos iba regresando hacia atrás aun si tener dichas creencias divinas no son malas en si sino como son profesadas, hacia el descubrimiento de la ciencia racional del renacimiento, a continuación, la tercera etapa de nuestro camino evolutivo será nuestra trasformación en un nuevo tipo de ser humano, uno que tendrá una mayor profundidad sensitiva y perspicacia, y una mucha mayor conciencia del tiempo y del espacio._

_A este tipo de personas les llamo 'Newtypes' por el tipo de cambio que los distingue de nosotros, ha habido casos y ejemplos en algunas personas documentadas de este cambio y no son cuentos lo que digo, pocos han querido hablar debido a que aún hay completo desconocimiento acerca de estas habilidades y como esto presupone un pie hacia adelante en nuestro largo camino evolutivo…la transición hacia los Newtypes será de manera natural, el acto de caminar erguido incremento el movimiento del hombre y ayudo al concepto de tribu y estado-nación para desarrollarse. Vehículos conducidos por motor, expanden la conciencia del hombre a un nivel global. Y ahora la civilización avanza hacia el espacio exterior, al vivir y trabajar en el espacio, la conciencia del hombre va transcendiendo los límites de la tierra y llega a ser verdaderamente universal. La inmensidad del espacio será conocida como nuestra 'casa' de ahora en adelante. Y a medida que la conciencia del hombre se expanda, el comenzara a utilizar las porciones no utilizadas de su cerebro, más de la mitad de su cerebro no utilizados desde tiempos inmemoriales, las enormes reservas mentales sin explotar dadas por Dios, precisamente para el nuevo entorno del espacio, que actuaran como el gatillo de nuestra evolución. _

_¡Gente del espacio! ¡Es hora de despertar! ¡Para hacer realidad nuestro potencial latente! Estamos en los albores de una nueva transformación benéfica para la humanidad. Una verdadera evolución de la raza humana. Y por fin se está preparando, a paso lento pero firme, listo para transcender el espacio que se pensaba era imposible por el infinito y el tiempo mismo. Esto no es sueño vano, para vivir en un nuevo universo, el hombre debe transcender las limitaciones psicológicas de su antiguo entorno. Es el colmo de la arrogancia que los que se quedan viviendo en la tierra puedan mirar hacia el cielo y más allá, y creer que pueden seguir gobernando sobre todos sus habitantes viviendo allí. Es cierto que nuestros primeros padres, los colonos espaciales nos embarcaron fuera de la tierra en contra de nuestra voluntad como medida de prevención y control de la población en la tierra. Pero ahora estamos desarrollando una nueva identidad y conciencia. ¡Somos ahora un pueblo nuevo! ¡Vivimos, comemos y dormimos entre las estrellas! ¡Vivimos entre el espacio infinito, y vamos a tener acceso hacia la energía infinita hasta que nuestro Sol se apegue dentro de cincuenta mil millones de años a partir de ahora! _

_Nuestra conciencia se expandirá, y el espacio infinito será nuestro verdadero hogar. Dios nos ha regalado las estrellas para vivir entre ellas. ¡Somos el pueblo del universo! ¡Hemos luchado para subsistir en un ambiente hostil, y las nuevas generaciones de colonos espaciales dan muestras y fe de nuestro éxito! Ahora cuando miramos atrás a nuestra Tierra, vemos un gigantesco y sagrado Orbe azul y verde, la cuna de nuestra especie y civilización y un hogar sagrado que debemos preservar y proteger eternamente. Nuestra nueva conciencia como gente del espacio nos dice que la tierra no fue creada para ser abusado y contaminado por el uso de unos pocos miembros de una clase elite privilegiada. Los hombres y mujeres que todavía no han llegado al espacio exterior, todavía creen que la tierra pertenece a ellos, y continúan saqueándola y abusándola en sus ambiciones egoístas, pero su tiempo de gobernación ya ha pasado. La tierra debe ser preservada como la patria sagrada de toda la humanidad. ¡No pertenece exclusivamente a una clase Elite EarthNoid! al continuar su sueño egoísta y ambiciones mezquinas de seguir controlando a la humanidad, es que terminan negando el verdadero destino de la humanidad. _

_La autonomía de los Sides en los puntos Lagranges. La soberanía de los colonos espaciales, no significan una rebeldía contra la soberanía de la tierra. Esto significa que todo ser humano debe moverse por el espacio, que el gobierno de la tierra y el área alrededor de ella en la esfera terrestre, debe colocar en sus manos una alianza de todos los Sides, y que la misma tierra debe de ser preservada y protegida por ser la cuna sagrada de toda la humanidad. Es fácil el ampliar el número de colonias necesarias para hacer esto. En la antigüedad, los cristianos lucharon batallas sangrientas por el control del lugar del nacimiento de su religión, pero no hay necesidad de que la humanidad debe de repetir este error sobre la tierra"_

_Fueron las últimas palabras de Zeon Deikum como después de haber terminado su discurso un gran vitoreo comenzó a escucharse por la gente que vino a verlo hasta el lugar. La gente que se vislumbraba en una gran multitud que estaba por todo el parque diseminada comenzó a aplaudir, lo mismo que aquellos que lo veían desde lo alto de los edificios cercanos y demás, aquellas palabras llenas de esperanza para aquella gente que tanto ha tenido que sufrir en su empeño de formar un nuevo hogar en el oscuro y frio espacio, pero al lado de las cálidas y lejanas estrellas, que algún día ellos hasta soñarían con tocar y tenerlas cerca de su alcance_

_Zeon después de recibir aquellos aplausos, le dejo el resto a los demás voceros políticos que tenían que hablar, el por el resto del día se retiraba, preguntas o demás se lo dejaban a los demás miembros políticos que lo seguían, por el momento él tenía una promesa que cumplir. Acercándose hasta donde estaban sentados los miembros de su familia, su esposa le recibió con una sonrisa lo cual era lo que estaba esperando. Después de unas palabras estos se levantaron y bajaron de la tarima mientras iban siendo escoltados por sus guardaespaldas hacia un carro que parecía una limosina para sacarlos de ahí _

_Fue cuando la familia se bajaba de la tarima que se encontraron con un viejo amigo de Zeon Deikum y su consejero de más confianza_

"_brillante discurso Zeon, como siempre logras cautivar a las personas con tus sabias palabras, viejo amigo" eran las palabras de un hombre viejo el cual no era nadie menos que Degwin Sodo Zabi, el consejero y amigo cercano de Zeon Deikum_

"_te lo agradezco mucho Degwin, me alegra que como siempre me acompañes y aconsejes en estos eventos" le respondió Zeon de manera amable mientras le tendía la mano en señal de amistad y vieja camaradería a lo que Degwin acepto también_

"_para mí no hay problema Zeon, siempre es un gusto oírte hablar sobre aquellas cosas muy ciertas sobre nuestro futuro como especie, que ojala algún día se conviertan en realidad" dijo Degwin en tono solemne _

"_asi se espera que suceda viejo amigo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo unos compromisos que atender con mi familia, durante las próximas semanas no estaré disponible para nadie excepto para mi familia" hablo Zeon mencionado a su amada esposa a su lado que sonrió también y sus pequeños hijos _

"_por supuesto que si viejo amigo, después de todo si algo no debemos olvidar es la familia, está siempre será núcleo para construir un nuevo futuro y sociedad en nuestro salto hacia el futuro. Señora Astraia, usted tan hermosa como siempre. Ojala nunca deje de serlo, y sus niños tampoco y puedan ayudar a su esposo en cumplir ese futuro esperanzador que nos espera" hablo Degwin tendiéndole la mano a la señora de Zeon quien amablemente se la tendió al viejo conocido amigo de su esposo_

"_asi será señor Degwin, creo en las palabras de mi esposo y mis hijos también, y ojala algún día esos grandes sueños puedan convertirse en realidad" hablo Astraia en un tono gentil y amable digno de una señora de su alcurnia pese a su herencia no privilegiada _

"_ahora si me disculpas viejo amigo, mi familia y yo debemos marcharnos, el resto te lo dejo a ti, saludos" fueron las últimas palabras de Zeon como el procedió a marcharse con su familia hacia la limusina que abordaron e irse del lugar a pasarla juntos por el resto de estos días_

"_ojala algún día esos sueños puedan cumplirse viejo amigo, lastimosamente temo que tu no estarás ahí para verlo" hablo Degwin en un tono casi trágico cuando alguien se puso a su lado _

"_ya está listo padre, pronto el veneno será ingerido en el dentro de estos días en que pase solo con su familia y le ira mermando sus fuerzas hasta acabarlo, el solo sentirá que será cansancio excesivo lo que lo mato sin saber lo que le sucede" dijo nada menos que un joven Gihren Zabi al lado de su padre Degwin Zabi con una expresión complaciente por esto _

_Degwin solo asintió ante las palabras de su hijo Gihren, mirando solemnemente como la limusina donde iba su viejo amigo con su familia se alejaba, no pudiendo evitar más que sentir una pizca de lastima y arrepentimiento por lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Esto tenía que hacerse para poder crear una nación más poderosa y poder estar a la par en defensa contra la federación de la tierra. _

_**Fin del Flash Back (Escena Retrospectiva) **_

…**.**

Char regresaba de sus recuerdos a la realidad, estando donde siempre estuvo, parado mirando por la ventana frontal del crucero espacial clase Gwazine por el espacio exterior, en camino hacia la fortaleza escondida de Axis en el cinturón de asteroides de Júpiter donde más leales a la causa del principado de Zeon se resguardaban tras la derrota.

En su niñez todo parecía tan simple, ahora siendo un adulto no sabía qué hacer. Tras la muerte de su padre siendo envenenado por órdenes de Degwin Zabi, y de su madre también quien al parecer murió por estrés causado por su captura y encierro en prisión cuando la persecución de aquellos aun leales a su padre comenzó por causa de los Zabi. Él se había escondido en la tierra junto con su hermana Artesia, esperando el momento de su venganza. Tras años de preparándose el logro cambiarse su nombre y entrar en la academia militar de Zeon, estudiando dentro de sus filas para poder acercarse a la familia Zabi y cumplir su venganza

Nunca se esperó que estudiara junto al hijo menor de la familia Zabi, ahora regentes y soberanos de Zeon, Garma Zabi. Él se hizo su amigo más confiable y mientras estaban en la academia parecían actuar muy unidos, casi como verdaderos hermanos, pero Casval ahora rebautizado bajo el nombre de Char Aznable, sabía que solo lo estaba usando una vez se acercara gracias a el a la familia Zabi y diera el primer golpe. La suerte no podría estar más de su lado en ese momento. Cuando el principado de Zeon le declaro la guerra a la federación terrestre, el incursiono dentro del ejercito de Zeon y en la llamada batalla de Loum logro obtener bastante fama tras derribar cinco acorazados clase Magellan de la Federación Terrestre en dicha batalla lo que le valió ser promovido.

Con el tiempo el iría cumpliendo su venganza acabando con los Zabi uno a uno, comenzando con su buen amigo Garma. Que como Degwin Sodo había hecho antes en el pasado con su padre, lo traiciono por la espalda y provoco su muerte a manos de la White Base, la nueva clase de nave perteneciente a la federación en la batalla de Nueva York en la tierra. Si bien en parte el sintió algo de satisfacción por como Degwin sentiría la noticia de la muerte de su hijo, no se dejaba preguntar si hizo lo correcto. Él se sintió vacío luego de la muerte de por quién años trato como su "mejor amigo" Garma. Si bien había sido todo una mentira para acercarse a la familia Zabi, y ver que la muerte del joven de los Zabi serviría como una manera de resarcir el daño que ellos, sobre todo el patriarca de aquella familia le había causado a él y su familia Zeon. Aunque en su mente nunca dejo de cobrárselas a los demás Zabi, pero aquella muerte por alguna razón no había causado el efecto deseado de satisfacción sino todo lo contrario, un sentimiento de vacío.

Porque había traicionado a un amigo, alguien que lo consideraba digno de confianza, pese a que siempre él tuvo en mente usarlo no más para sus propósitos, como muchas personas que a lo largo de su vida cuando se alejó de su hermana, comenzó a mentir y manipular para sus propios planes de venganza personal. Garma había confiado más en el que en el resto de sus hermanos y el, como lo había hecho el padre de Garma, Degwin Zabi, lo había traicionado conduciéndolo a la muerte misma a manos de la White Base. Quizás no haya mucha diferencia entre Zabi y El mismo. Fue eso mismo que lo llevo a querer escapar de Zeon cuando el almirante Dozle quiso buscarlo para hacerlo pagar por su incompetencia de no haber protegido a su hermano menor, aunque por dentro él no sabía si quisiera continuar con sus planes…hasta que fue contactado por la gente de Kycilia Zabi, haría contacto con el instituto de investigación Flanagan a cargo de esta donde estudiaban los aun crecientes Newtypes, y conocería después en un burdel a Lalah Sune, la bella morena Newtype de origen indio que le haría cambiar la vida, literalmente. Eso lo llevaría a reorganizar sus planes aunque su agenda principal de venganza aún seguía indemne, solo unas pequeñas cosas serian modificadas.

Con el pasar del tiempo toda la familia Zabi caería, Dozle Zabi caería en la batalla de Solomon como la federación terrestre ganaría más terreno en el espacio, el mismo Degwin Zabi moriría a manos de su propio hijo Gihren Zabi cuando este aprobó disparar el Solar Ray directo a la armada de las flotas de la federación que se reunían para atacar A Baoa Qu y Degwin se había ido en una nave clase Gwazine para negociar una paz con aquella flota antes que el Solar Ray arrasara todo junto con él, más tarde Gihren moriría a manos de su hermana Kycilia Zabi cuando esta se enteró de la noticia de la muerte de su padre a manos de este y lo mato disparándole en la cabeza mientras se desarrollaba aquella batalla en A Baoa Qu. Y por último Kycilia sería la siguiente cuando el, luego de su pelea con Amuro Ray, y ver que Kycilia planeaba escapar en la confusión de la batalla, el aprovechando el momento, se dirigió hacia la nave espacial de ella cuando escapaba y con una bazooka logro dispararle hacia el centro de mando donde estaba ella decapitándola y matándola en el proceso, y destruyendo todo el centro de mando mientras la nave era bombardeada por las naves de la federación. Y con eso su venganza se había finalmente completado.

A Baoa Qu caería en manos de la federación y el principado de Zeon que era símbolo de aquella familia tan nefasta y que habían causado tanto daño en la esfera terrestre y a la humanidad misma, caería junto con ellos. Y con eso su camino de la venganza había concluido, ¿entonces qué más podría depararle el futuro a el de aquí en adelante? Siguiendo recordando sus tiempos de niño cuando estaba solo con su familia, el realmente tuvo el sueño o la ilusión de ser como su padre. Un gran orador dispuesto a cautivar a las masas, dándoles esperanzas y guiando a la humanidad a un mejor futuro en el espacio, lejos de la tierra donde 'la fuerza de la gravedad atrae a las almas a un abismo oscuro donde no se puede escapar', o esas eran las palabras que dictaba muchas veces su padre, preocupado por el estado del planeta madre, la tierra, a causa de manos codiciosas y egoístas.

Pensó en la evolución que su padre profesaba con tanta pasión en sus palabras, el llamado concepto 'Newtype'. Aquella teoría de los humanos que con el pasar de los millones de años y debido a su acondicionamiento al hostil medio donde residían en el espacio exterior. Evolucionarían desarrollando un sexto sentido en la necesidad del ser humano de poder comunicarse unos a otros mentalmente gracias a las condiciones de falta de gravedad dadas en el medio. Y que serían gracias a esta nueva evolución un avance en el paso evolutivo humano hacia nuevos habitas en el espacio, logrando la plena inmortalidad de la humanidad en un territorio infinito y vasto y aun no explorado como era el espacio.

Newtype, aquella palabra la cual la mantenía aun ambigua dentro de él, si bien en un principio él pensaba que solo eran simples armas para ser usadas sacándoles el mejor provecho en la guerra, como hicieron los de Zeon o la Federación en los últimos días de la Guerra de un Año, después de los eventos de la batalla de A Baoa Qu, ya no sabía que pensar acerca de eso. Él pensó en el ejemplo más consciente de ese nuevo tipo de evolución en una persona en particular la cual entro muy dentro de él. En Lalah Sune, aquella encantadora chica de procedencia de la india en la tierra. El la había salvado de pasar toda una vida trabajando en un burdel como prostituta, y después de una breve intercambio el la había conducido al instituto Flanagan donde explotarían sus capacidades Newtype, si es que ella hacia parte del nuevo fenómeno de la humanidad que llevaría al futuro.

Sin querer y con el pasar del tiempo y mediante más interacciones entre ellos, él sentía un nuevo sentimiento comenzando a crecer dentro de el en relación con la muchacha de piel morena, no solo la quería por sus habilidades crecientes Newtype sino también quizás, como algo más. Llego a enamorarse incluso de ella en pleno plan de venganza, y no podía más que reprimirse por eso cuando eso no era algo que pidió y no podía concentrarse ya que tenía un objetivo aun en mente y era acabar con la familia Zabi, pero eso no impidió que su corazón aunque clamando venganza, conociera las mieles del amor, aquel mismo que su padre profesaba a su madre cuando él fue testigo del amor entre sus progenitores siendo un niño. Aquella experimentación duraría poco, ella moriría unos días antes de la batalla final, contra la White Base y el Gundam, las nuevas armas creadas por la Federación Terrestre para equilibrar la balanza contra las armas más adelantadas y superiores de Zeon.

Ella tratando de detener un ataque directo del Gundam que iba hacia él, lo aparto del camino del ataque y el ataque dio de lleno en ella mientras pilotaba el experimental Mobile Armor Elmeth el cual ampliaba las ondas psíquicas de los Newtype, pero eso igual no basto como ella y su nave desaparecieron convirtiéndose en una luz gigante en medio del infinito, oscuro y frio espacio antes de extinguirse. Y esta fue una de las pocas veces en mucho tiempo que lloro como un niño desde hace años. Y no pudo más que evitar odiar al piloto del Gundam que había hecho esto, Amuro Ray.

"_tch…quien iba a saber que aquel chiquillo que ayude aquella vez en Side 6, sería el que más problemas y dolores de cabeza me ha provocado, asi como el que más golpes me ha dado"_ pensó Char recordando la veces en las que tuvo que coincidir con aquel chico en el campo de batalla y en persona también

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, como la primera vez cuando combatieron en los territorios de Side 7 donde se escondían los proyectos experimentales de la Federación como la nueva clase Pegasus la White Base, y muchos nuevos Mobile Suit que tenían el poder igual o superior a los Mobile Suit de Zeon como el Zaku, entre los que contaba el temible Gundam RX-78-2. En su primer enfrentamiento pudo vencerlo pero la superioridad tecnológica del nuevo Mobile Suit de color blanco jugo a favor en el inexperto chico civil Amuro Ray. Nunca pensó que en las siguientes batallas que libraría contra él, él se convertiría en su más acérrimo enemigo y rival, llegando incluso a tratar de arrebatarle a Lalah Sune cuando este y ella habían compartido íntimamente un nivel de conciencia Newtype donde ambos se conocieron más a fondo, temiendo Char que Amuro pudiera arrebatársela, el interrumpió ese momento, y en un descuido provocado por la intromisión de su hermana Artesia, la cual volaba bajo una nueva identidad en un Core Figther, provoco ser dañado por el Gundam y casi muere a manos de el sino fuera porque Lalah logro sacarlo a tiempo de la línea de ataque recibiendo ella el ataque y matándola en el acto

"_¡maldito seas Amuro Ray!" _gritaba Char dentro de su mente frustrado por el recuerdo del amor de su vida, mientras apretaba el casco debajo de su brazo izquierdo y sendas lagrimas salían de la máscara que cubrían su rostro

Él pensó que tuvo todas las de ganar cuando en la batalla de A Baoa Qu, olvidándose momentáneamente de su venganza contra los Zabi, se concentró exclusivamente en matar a Amuro y destruir el Gundam esta vez para siempre, por Lalah. La batalla consiguiente entre ambos fue dura y casi inhumana donde ambos, mostrando lo mejor de sus habilidades como pilotos de Mobile Suit y poderes emergentes Newtype, se provocaron un gran daño al otro, terminando con la destrucción de sus máquinas gigantes y llegando a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre espadas dentro de la fortaleza de A Baoa Qu. Hasta que su hermana Artesia nuevamente volvió a interrumpir la batalla dejándola a medias, y ella le recordó sobre su venganza contra los Zabi y que tanto el cómo Amuro eran responsables de la muerte de Lalah, en su afán de intentar detenerlos para que los dos siendo Newtypes no tuvieran que matarse entre ellos mismos. La misma Lalah aun muerta atravez de sus mentes les decía que los Newtypes no eran armas para ser usadas en las guerras sino todo lo contrario, algo que su hermana Artesia bajo el Seudónimo de Sayla Mass intentaba de decirle y convencerlo.

Pero… ¿podría ser verdad eso? Él había usado a Lalah como un arma y había declarado que quizás los Newtypes solo servirían para ser usados para ese único fin, hiriendo a Lalah pero nunca convenciéndola de eso, sino que ella intentaba de hacerle creer de lo contrario, incluso su rival Amuro también. Había visto como otros Newtypes que se decían eran el siguiente paso en la evolución como Challia Bull, un Newtype talentoso proveniente de júpiter, él fue usado por Gihren y Kycilia Zabi como un experimento para probar las nuevas armas Psycommu para potenciar los poderes de los Newtypes en batalla. Lastimosamente fue muerto en una misión a manos del piloto del Gundam Amuro Ray. El no pudo más que sentir lastima y respeto por aquel sujeto que sin duda alguna sabía que lo estaban usando, pero prefirió morir en combate dignamente. El solo pudo más que honrar su memoria y darse cuenta que quizás los Newtypes no eran seres omniscientes, sino quizás patéticas mutaciones causadas por el espacio o la guerra. Esas mismas palabras habían herido a Lalah, no creyendo eso...el solo pudo más quitarse las lágrimas de encima de su rostro con su guante blanco, no tenía derecho de volver a llorar, no ahora cuando en parte había su culpa que Lalah se había ido.

Ahora después de todo lo sucedido en A Baoa Qu, ya no estaba tan seguro, quizás algo dentro de él se estaba abriendo a más posibilidades con lo dicho por el mismo espíritu de Lalah atravez de sus ahora en desarrollo sentidos Newtypes, también por su hermana Artesia y para más colmo, por su rival Amuro Ray. Su mente viajo a un recuerdo de aquella confrontación, exactamente luego de que el duelo con Amuro se viera interrumpido por su hermana y hayan sido separados por causa de la destrucción de la fortaleza, él tuvo tiempo de quedarse al lado de su hermana y hablar aunque sea un poco, de varias cosas que ahora le abrían la mente.

_**FLASH BACK (Escena Retrospectiva) **_

_**Últimos momentos de la batalla de A Baoa Qu **_

_Luego de haberse separado de Amuro, y rescatado a su hermana Artesia (_ahora llamada a si misma Sayla, como él ahora se llamaba a si mismo Char_) de morir en una explosión de fuego. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos semi destruidos de aquella gran fortaleza, símbolo de la tiranía en el espacio próxima a caer…ya que Char aún tenía su máscara pero con la visera destruida debido al impacto de la espada de Amuro que la había atravesado solo salvándose por su máscara puesta, aun había gente que lo reconocía como el piloto y capitán Char Aznable, por lo que se aseguraba que los pocos soldados de Zeon con quienes se encontraba no le hiciesen ningún daño a su hermana menor caminando a su lado, pese a que fuese sospechosa debido al color del uniforme del Normal Suit que se usaba para respirar y sobrevivir en el espacio, no era verde característico de los Zeon, aunque había pilotos elites que usaban trajes diferentes, no en alguien que se veía tan joven _

"_hermano ¿A dónde vamos?" le pregunto su hermana Artesia, ahora por nombre Sayla Mass_

"_primero debo ir al centro de mando, para tratar de buscar una salida de aquí, ya que es más que seguro que la Federación ya ha invadido muchas partes de esta fortaleza y el centro de mando este en caos debido a eso" respondió de manera casual el otro conocido Casval, ahora por nombre Char Aznable_

"_hermano, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ¡Nadie tiene que saber tu identidad! ¡Solo por la máscara es que serias reconocido como Char Aznable, pero si no la llevas y vienes conmigo, puedes ser tratado como un soldado perdido de la federación! ¡Yo te cubriré! ¡Ven conmigo y deja esta camino, que solo te llevara a la destrucción, hermano! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?" le pidió Sayla valientemente a su hermano mayor pero con un tono a punto de quebrarse_

_Char siguió caminando por los pasillos semi derruidos por el fuego y las explosiones que remecían todo el lugar, mientras la miraba de reojo. Él podría pensar que sería buena idea escapar de aquí junto con ella, ahora que todo Zeon parecía estar a punto de caer, pero…no se podía estar seguro. Si Kycilia seguía viviendo, ella continuaría la guerra contra la Federación sin dudarlo, tenía el suficiente poder y herramientas en las ciudades lunares como Granada para eso. Además que ella tendría todo el poder casi ilimitado de la nación del principado de Zeon, y le sería aún más difícil poder llegar hasta ella y terminar esta largo camino de venganza el cual debía de terminar hoy, y aquí mismo junto con todo lo que representaba a la familia Zabi. _

_Por supuesto él había tenido una conversación con Kycilia antes de dirigirse a esta fortaleza para la batalla final, y si bien le confeso que haber matado a su amigo Garma le había dejado con un profundo sentimiento de vacío por su traición. No significaba que el resto de la familia Zabi sería igual. Su rival Amuro le había hecho un gran favor encargándose el de Dozle Zabi en la batalla de Solomon. Y el mismo Ghiren también al matar a su propio padre con el Solar Ray mientras escucho rumores de eso de parte del personal de la fortaleza cuando arribo aquí. Entonces lo lógico seria que quedara Ghiren aunque tenía el presentimiento que Kycilia nunca le perdonaría a su hermano la muerte de su padre ocasionada por el mismo. Por eso y por sus ambiciones de poder, estaba seguro que no tendría que preocuparse más por Ghiren si la misma Kycilia se encargaba de ajusticiar a su hermano. Solo quedaba Kycilia como la última de los Zabi y el tomaría esta oportunidad para terminar esta guerra y su venganza de una buena vez. Todo se reducía a esto ahora. _

"_no puedo Artesia, aunque en el fondo tenga mis ganas de parar con esto, y regresar a vivir contigo, como en aquella época donde vivíamos con Jimba Ral y Don Teabolo Misa en la tierra, no puedo. Ya es tarde para hacerlo. La única que falta en los Zabi es Kycilia y si ella vive, la guerra se extenderá más y perderé mi oportunidad de estar cerca de ella como lo estoy ahora para zanjar este asunto de una buena vez" dijo Char mascullando los dientes con ira a la vista del inevitable destino que le aguardaba, quizás uno más oscuro que el de ahora_

_Sayla intento decir algo pero sus palabras se quedaban mudas, como si no quisieran salir de su boca. Ambos solo pudieron mantenerse en silencio siguiendo caminando por aquellos pasillos que parecían hacerse más y más angostos quizás a las fuertes explosiones que remecían el lugar y hacían que las estructuras que sostenían este asteroide-fortaleza vinieran desmoronándose más y más, o quizás solo era su mente que le hacía creer que el camino que recorría sería tan asfixiante y oscuro como el inevitable futuro que podría aguardar, si es que lo tenía a partir de ahora. Solo pudo más que seguir caminando junto a su pequeña hermana_

_Fue cuando una explosión los cogió por sorpresa casi a unos metros por delante del camino que seguían, Char se tambaleo hacia atrás sujetándose a la pared y alcanzo a sujetar a su hermana Sayla que fue sacudida por la fuerte explosión. Ambos se quedaron asi abrazados, mientras Sayla por miedo no quería dejar de aferrarse a su hermano. Char solo pudo más que tranquilizarla sobándole la espalda y diciéndole palabras de cariño y afecto, como en aquellos tiempos de antaño cuando los dos eran unos niños solamente viviendo juntos. Sayla solo pudo más sentirse tranquila a medida que el ruido de las explosiones se hacía vago como si fueran ruidos lejanos en el espacio. Ella recordaba mucho esta calidez de estar tan cerca de su hermano, cuando los dos eran solamente un par de niños viviendo al lado de sus padres en Side 3 y en la tierra después de ser perseguidos por la purga de Zeon, causada por los Zabi. _

_Ambos estuvieron un rato asi juntos y abrazados, recordando días pasados cuando la realidad del mundo los golpeo de nuevo duramente. Char fue el primero en separarse y hablar_

"_es hora de seguir moviéndonos, debemos llegar al salón de control de aquí, al menos acompáñame en este trayecto, de ahí te mostrare la salida más cercana, es mejor a que te pierdas por aquí, vamos" respondió Char de la manera más fría que pudo tratar y seguir adelante_

_Sayla solo se quedó unos momentos viéndolo moverse antes de seguirlo, sin embargo no pudo en el camino más que hablar _

"_hermano, han pasado años desde que estuvimos tan cerca, de sentirnos tan cerca. Dime algo, y respóndeme con absoluta sinceridad. ¿Tú crees en las palabras de nuestro padre acerca de los Newtypes? Aquellos que se dicen tienen una mayor compenetración con la humanidad y el entorno en el que viven… ¿sentistes algo hace unos momentos cuando estuvimos abrazados? ¿sentistes lo mismo con Lalah? ¿Crees realmente en que los Newtypes nos llevarán a un mejor futuro esperanzado?" le espeto Sayla queriendo confirmar sus sospechas desde la batalla que tuvo su hermano con Amuro hace unos momentos _

_Char solo seguir caminando sin saber que decir, su mente ahora era una vorágine de confusión y con todo lo que presintió en carne propia con sus propios poderes emergentes Newtypes y de otros como Lalah Sune o Amuro Ray. Ya no sabía que pensar, le había dicho a Amuro y a Lalah que los Newtypes solo podrían ser utilizados como instrumentos para la guerra ya que había visto en primera persona esto, y el mismo los había usado, a Lalah y a el mismo. ¿Entonces en que podría creer? ¿Podría responderle con total sinceridad frente a algo que todavía trataba de aceptar? _

"_realmente ahora no lo sé Artesia. Lo único que me interesa ahora es terminar lo que empecé cuando me enliste en las filas de Zeon con afán de acercarme a la familia Zabi. Vengar a nuestra familia y a la vez hare un favor acabando con esta guerra de golpe. No sé qué me depare el futuro a partir de ahora, si sobreviviré o no después de esto. Quizás lo que decía mi padre fuera cierto. Lo mismo que sentí cuando Lalah me hablo a través del espacio y tiempo y de la muerte misma en mi lucha contra Amuro hace unos momentos, que los Newtypes no eran armas para ser usadas. Sino personas como nosotros. Y que quizás…son la prueba de un futuro esperanzador para la raza humana. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso ni pensarlo tampoco, solo…" dijo Char deteniéndose y devolviendo su mirada atravez del casco atravesado y dañado por la espada de Amuro en su confrontación _

"_seguir el camino trazado hasta ahora, y ver que me depara el futuro para mí, como con los mismos Newtypes, espero que haya también una esperanza para mí en todo este camino que me parece turbio y oscuro, es lo único que puedo pensar por ahora…perdóname de verdad por esto, Hermana" fue la última línea que dijo Char como sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cálida mientras miraba incluso a atravez de su máscara de manera afectiva y cariñosa a la única miembro de su familia que quedaba con vida y a la cual haría todo por proteger y sacarla de aquí, fuera del peligro de todo, sobre todo de el mismo. _

"_vamos, sigamos andando" fue lo que respondió Char Aznable siguiendo su camino sin voltear más atrás _

_Sayla solo quedo mirándolo alejarse sin poder detenerlo ni decir nada más, quería intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo, pero sentía que ya era demasiado tarde. Que quizás el hermano que conocía y amaba, jamás volvería. Eso ella lo presintió cuando tuvieron su encuentro en la colonia de Texas. Y ahora lo confirmaba. Sin más no pudo más que seguir a su hermano, consiente que quizás pronto se separarían y no podría detener a su hermano de hacer lo que sabía iba a hacer. Pero aun si eso vengaba a su familia y detenía la guerra, no era algo que ella deseaba hiciera, aunque ya era poco lo que ella podría hacer para detenerlo._

_Sayla no pudo más que reprimir un sollozo, y aguantar sus ganas de llorar en este punto, nunca se sintió más inútil ahora que como cuando murió la teniente Matilda en la tierra. Si bien ella se convirtió en una excelente piloto y había crecido mucho más con el tiempo, su interés siempre había sido encontrar a su hermano mayor y lo hizo, ahora lo sentía más lejos a su alcance y eso la entristecía y sofocaba mucho. _

_**Fin del Flash Back (Escena Retrospectiva) **_

La mente de Char regresaba al presente, después de revivir aquel recuerdo. Recordaba que después de eso fue que se enteró por boca de uno de los subordinados moribundos de Kycilia que esta había matado a su hermano Gihren y que planeaba escapar de la fortaleza. El después de despedirse de su hermana, se dirigió hacia la salida de la nave y con una Bazooka logro destruir el puente de mando donde estaba ella a bordo de la nave, y el resto de naves de la Federación que abrieron fuego terminaron de hacer el trabajo. Su venganza estaba completa y todo había terminado. La federación gano y se tomó la fortaleza, y el aprovechando la confusión de la batalla logro escapar a bordo de un crucero espacial clase Gwazine donde viajaban también la que fuese la esposa de Dozle Zabi, Zenna Zabi y su pequeña recién nacida Mineva Lao Zabi.

Sinceramente, él no tenía nada en contra de las mujeres, aun si la esposa de Dozle había dado a luz una hija de este, su venganza personal contra la familia Zabi había terminado con la muerte de los principales responsables de la muerte de su familia. La guerra había terminado también y el principado de Zeon, aquella nación nefasta símbolo de los Zabi, desapareció junto con ellos. Asi que no tenía nada en contra de aquella pequeña recién nacida que no tenía la culpa de haber nacido de semejante familia.

Char suspiro, vaya que ha cambiado en parte, el que no había dudado en usar y traicionar a Garma para sus fines de venganza (_aunque después lamentaría eso_) y ahora aquí estaba, no creyendo que una pequeña niña tuviera que pagar la culpa por el resto de su familia que ahora eran historia. Quizás eso se debía a su cambio gracias al contacto que ha tenido este con los llamados Newtypes como Lalah Sune, aquella chica hermosa de peli morena de la cual no puedo evitar enamorarse cuando la salvo de un burdel y la llevo al instituto Flanagan. De su hermana menor Artesia quien siempre creyó en el e intento siempre desviarlo de aquel camino oscuro y traerlo de vuelta a su lado. E increíblemente incluso de su rival a quien aún no había perdonado por la muerte de su amada, Amuro Ray.

Todos aquellos Newtypes como el, el siguiente pasó en la evolución humana, y tal y como dijo su padre quizás son aquellos seres que tienen una alta compenetración con el medio ambiente que les rodea y son más sensitivos a los estímulos como los sentimientos y emociones de las personas, lo que quizás los llevaría lejos en este infinito espacio oscuro adornado por varias estrellas que brillan en la lejanía. El debía de saberlo pues él era un Newtype también, quizás todavía en desarrollo y no tan fuerte como Lalah o Amuro, pero lo era. Igualmente debía de estar de acuerdo con los dos de que los Newtype no son armas para ser usadas. El mismo lo había entendido cuando enfrento a Amuro y ahora estaba más de acuerdo ahora.

Mientras miraba hacia las estrellas, pensó en su padre y aquellos tiempos de familia, para después su cabeza iba llenándose de más y más recuerdos hasta su estado actual. Luego procedió a mirar a su casco que sostenía en su brazo izquierdo apoyado en el con cierto disgusto. Ya no hacía falta usar ese casco nunca más. Ni su máscara tampoco. La había usado porque aún había gente de aquí de Zeon que lo reconocía como Char Aznable por su casco y mascara, aun si antes lo habían visto sin esos cuando abordo el crucero Gwazine para escapar de la fortaleza en llamas de A Baoa Qu. Su venganza había terminado y si bien ahora no tenía un camino claro a seguir, al menos sabría cuáles eran los indicios y objetivos a seguir de ahora en delante. Ya no necesitaba más de esta mascara, la única razón por la que viajaba a Axis con estos Ex-soldados derrotados del extinto Principado de Zeon era para sobrevivir, nada más. Y tener tiempo de sobra escondido para pensar mejor en sus prioridades.

Y una de estas seria pensar mejor en quizás, cumplir el sueño que desde pequeño siempre quiso hacer por admiración a su progenitor cuando vivían tiempos más apacibles, el seguir promoviendo lo sueños de su padre referentes al cuidado y protección de la madre Tierra, de la carrera de exploración y colonización del espacio profundo, y la teoría que ahora era un hecho sobre los Newtypes, la siguiente evolución en la raza humana. Pero la pregunta que circulaba por su cabeza era ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Tendría lo necesario para ponerse en los zapatos de su padre y seguir sus enseñanzas? Él había hecho muchas cosas reprobables, demasiadas y no sabía si sería el indicado para llevar a cabo semejante y titánica labor que requeriría tiempo y esfuerzo en concretar.

Char fue sacado de sus pensamientos como alguien le hablo desde atrás

"disculpe, capitán Char, lo necesitan en el puente de mando, al parecer una flota de la Federación fue avistada cerca de nuestra posición y se le solicita su presencia para dictar órdenes y trazar estrategias, señor" le respondió un joven soldado de Zeon mientras hacia el saludo propio para uno de sus superiores

Char lo miro e imito el gesto, recordaba a ese joven soldado que fue de los que ayudo en el escape del crucero de la batalla de A Baoa Qu y peleo muy bien, recordaba su rango de teniente pero no recordaba su nombre.

"está bien, allí iré, pero antes… ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? No creo recordarlo, discúlpame teniente…?" le pregunto curioso Char

"Bajeena Señor….Teniente Quattro Bajeena, Señor" le respondió el teniente haciendo de nuevo el saludo a su superior pero el solo lo desestimo con una mano

"bien Quattro, déjame decirte que aun siendo joven, hicistes un gran trabajo en sacar adelante esta nave fuera de A Baoa Qu, sino fuera asi, quizás no se hubiera podido salvar a la niña Minerva Zabi" le respondió pasando a un lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro

"G-gracias por eso Capitán…pero no es necesario, usted fue mejor que yo y quien ayudo más, más bien si no fuera por usted no hubiéramos podidos salir de aquel infierno señor" le respondió el joven teniente compungido por las felicitaciones de alguien que era considerado una leyenda en su ejercito

Char solo camino hasta quedarse parado de frente a la puerta pasadiza y se devolvió para ver al joven, noto que había algo sobresaliendo de uno de los bolsillos superiores de la camisa verde del uniforme de Zeon del joven soldado

Curioso le señalo el bolsillo a lo que el joven soldado, temeroso como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo indebido saco de entre sus bolsillos, un par de lentes grandes y oscuros de color negro, parecían ser de esas gafas de sol negras típicas de la tierra.

"d-disculpe señor, si cree que son algo que no debe de tener un soldado, pero son recuerdos de la tierra cuando estuve en servicio allí, por favor capitán, no se lo diga a nadie, aquí son muy estrictos señor" le dijo temeroso el soldado a lo que Char solo sonrió por algo tan trivial como eso

"no te preocupes, no doy problemas por algo tan trivial como eso" respondió el enmascarado rubio sonriendo en amabilidad a lo que el joven soldado sintió relajarse

"pero…si quieres que nadie te vea con esas gafas, pues entonces dámelas a mí, no verán problema si me las ven a mi" respondió Char no sabiendo porque se le había ocurrido decir eso

"¿señor…?" preguntó el joven teniente Quattro confundido

"bueno, como escuchastes, son muy lindas esas gafas y me interesan mucho, ¿Qué dices si me las cambias por mi casco y mascara como obsequio a cambio de esas gafas negras que traes?" le pregunto Char a lo que el joven se quedó mudo sin saber que decir

Fue cuando el rubio enmascarado se quitó la máscara que traía consigo dejando ver su rostro al descubierto, aunque no preocupándose por eso, ya cuando había abordado esta nave para escapar él lo tenía al descubierto por lo que su 'identidad' ya no era tan secreta excepto claro para algunos pocos que lo conocían como Casval Rem Deikum

"s-señor…y-yo no sé qué decir…" decía el joven soldado mientras recibía el casco y la máscara del rubio al mismo tiempo que él tomaba las gafas negras de su bolsillo

"no digas nada Quattro…total ustedes ya habían visto mi rostro cuando aborde esta nave para escapar de aquí, asi que no hace falta sorprenderse porque quiera ya cambiar eso, no necesito usar más una máscara en mi vida, tan solo seguiré siendo Char Aznable…" le respondió Char como este se puso las gafas negras y no pudo evitar sonreír viéndose a sí mismo en su reflejo en la ventana de la nave

"espero que no te moleste Quattro" le respondió Char girando para verlo con sus penetrantes ojos azules pero ocultos a través de las gafas negras

"n-no señor…para nada, es un honor recibir un obsequio de parte del gran Char Aznable, un par de gafas son nada porque el capitán este contento, aunque no entiendo…" decía el joven cuando fue silenciado por Char levantando una mano y caminando para salir del lugar

"no tienes que entender nada teniente Quattro, es algo personal…pero en fin, vayamos al puente de mando, supongo que me están esperando para ver qué podemos hacer con aquellas naves de la federación, ¿verdad? vamos" le dijo Char como salió de la habitación

"s-si señor" le respondió el joven teniente Quattro Bajeena siguiéndolo fuera del lugar

Mientras caminaba, Char no pudo evitar pensar que esto podría ser un borrón y cuenta nueva, ya no necesitaba de la máscara para ocultar su cara, los que lo conocían y asociaban al viejo Zeon ya estaban muertos o lejos de aquí. Asi que ya no hacía falta ocultarse. Aun si su camino por delante era empinado y oscuro, quizás y solo quizás tendría una causa que defender ahora, todavía no, pero quizás en un futuro no muy lejano lo haría. Si su ambición de toda la vida había sido vengarse y lo había conseguido con sacrificios y esfuerzos. Entonces quizás replantearse sus objetivos y tratar de llevarlos a cabo serian duros, pero necesarios.

Ahora que ya no tenía probablemente un lugar donde volver, una familia a la cual regresar (_le había pedido a su hermana Artesia que dejara la guerra y viviera una vida en paz alejado de todo, incluso de él_) y una causa que ya había encontrado su fin. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para encontrar otra causa a la cual seguir, quizás la causa que desde niño había querido seguir ante que aquel sueño fuera truncado, el de su padre, el de su familia, el de Lalah y el de el mismo. Quizás ahora solo podría aferrarse a su nueva causa y aunque tuviera que cambiar otra vez de nombre, el de Char Aznable siempre lo guardaría dentro de su corazón como aquel que logro hacer posible lo imposible y que cuya causa no moría con él, solo cambiaba de dirección y sueño.

Char Aznable fue lo que defendió y eso mismo fue su determinación, y no podía más que ansiar que ojala algún día, toda la humanidad pudiera compartirlo. El sueño de su padre de un futuro esperanzador para la misma humanidad. Y que ahora podría decirse, él estaba empezando a comprender y a querer seguir.

_**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

_Notas Finales:_

Bueno, hasta aquí llego este One Shot como prometí basado en el personaje de Char Aznable, y vaya que si me costó seguirlo. Ya que la complejidad del personaje de Char es muy difícil de plasmar al 100% pero espero haber hecho mi mejor esfuerzo. Quizás el nombre del título no tenga chiste o al menos sea llamativo, pero espero haberlo tratado de hacerlo resaltar asi como que tuviera conexión con la historia a contar.

Y bueno, ¿Qué más queda por decir? Char Aznable es sin lugar a dudas un ídolo del desarrollo de carácter del anime y manga. No por algo fue gracias a su complejidad, simpatía, carisma pero sobre todo humanidad que fue el primero de su tipo en el anime por allá en los años 1979, y ha ayudado a construir a villanos y antihéroes más complejos con motivaciones y objetivos más humanos y creíbles. Sin lugar a dudas, un gran personaje y ojala esta pequeña historia haya servido para hacerle un homenaje de mi parte a este, además de mostrar lo que llamaría yo una "transición" entre el personaje icónico de la serie de anime Mobile Suit Gundam de 1979 y su nuevo papel en la secuela, Mobile Z Gundam mientras usa el nombre de Quattro Bajeena. Que por supuesto dicho personaje añadido al final de la historia con el mismo nombre es completamente de mi invención asi como para dar énfasis en donde fue que Char consiguió aquellas gafas negras de sol que lo hacían ver genial en Z Gundam xD…

Varias partes resaltantes como el discurso del padre de Char, Zeon Deikum fueron traducidas de las novelas de Mobile Suit Gundam escritas por el creador original de la serie Yoshiyuski Tomino al poco tiempo de haber terminado de emitirse la primera transmisión del anime en los 80. Por supuesto añadiendo varios fragmentos de mi autoría para tratar de enriquecer el telón de fondo que explica varios aspectos del Universal Century, uno de mis universos de Gundam favoritos. También parte de la historia de Char escapando de A Baoa Qu en un crucero clase Gwazine fueron inspirados en el manga de Gundam Char's Deleted Affair CDA. Aunque no he leído dicha historia, he notado que tiene varias inconsistencias graves pero que igual solo uso de referencia más nunca como material canónico en dado caso si se explica mejor la historia de Char durante ese tiempo de transición. Asi como algunos diálogos y partes como el sentimiento de vacío de Char después de traicionar a Garma fueron sacados durante su conversación con Kycilia, vistos en la serie de Tv y la versión de películas de la misma.

Y este One Shot fue hecho a pocos días antes de salir a luz la noticia de una versión de películas contando la historia del manga de Gundam The Origin, la cual cuenta toda la historia del personaje de Char Aznable desde su infancia pasando hasta su papel en la serie original. Algo que se vio en dicho tráiler que sacaron hace poco las mismas escenas de la infancia de Char. Sin lugar a dudas es una buena noticia! Ironías de la vida que yo decidiera relatar una parte de la infancia de este personaje aquí mismo pero siendo invención mía, e inspirados en lo poco que leí que sacaron en ingles del manga de The Origin. ¡No se pierdan esas películas por nada del mundo si se dicen Fans de Gundam! Fuck Yeah!

No espero que me haya quedado bien, pero sí de haber podido ofrecer una exploración 'profunda' sobre tan complejo personaje y haberle hecho homenaje a este mismo con este One Shot que hago en su honor, como lo hice anteriormente con otros personajes del mismo universo. Juzguen ustedes en dado caso, cualquier comentario, opinión, critica, será bien recibida en cuyo caso sea solo para ayudar y aportar y no insultar, gracias.

Bien me despido, quizás subo otro One Shot pronto o quien sabe, quizás sea otro de Gundam aunque de otro universo distinto a la UC, o de otra serie en dado caso si quiera para variar en contenido. Nos vemos en otra entrega, hasta la vista. Bye.


End file.
